Misaki's Surprise
by tiffany103
Summary: (3rd in the Surprise Series) Akihiko does something special for Misaki. I know more excuse for lemon, but hey that's what we like. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Akihiko had been thinking for a while. Misaki had made their anniversary and his birthday amazing and special and he wanted to do something for his husband as well. As he thought about it, Misaki's birthday was still a ways off and he didn't want to wait to do something special.

Lately Misaki had been affectionate and loving. He not only worked hard at the publishing company each day, but he also made sure that the author ate properly and that the apartment was clean. Akihiko was starting to feel like he was taking advantage of his young lover, he never asked for anything and always took care of him.

Akihiko decided he needed to do something that Misaki want, something that he may not enjoy doing, but something that would make his husband happy. With this in mind he started planning. The first thing he did was call Aikawa; he needed to know about deadlines so that he could make sure she wouldn't bother them.

The next thing he had to work on was getting some information out of Takahiro about Misaki. This part would be tricky as they still hadn't told Takahiro about their relationship. He noted to himself to bring that up with Misaki at a later date. Since they basically claimed to be married to each other, it was only fitting for Takahiro to know about it so that he didn't get a shock later on.

Akihiko grabbed the phone, he figured he better do this while Misaki was still at work.

"Takahiro"

"Usagi-san, how are you? How is Misaki?"

"We are both fine, listen I wondered if you knew what some of Misaki's favorite foods are."

As Takahiro spoke, Akihiko made a list of the foods and what he would need to make them.

"Do you also know of anything else Misaki has stated in the past that he has wanted to do, but never got the chance?"

"Why are you asking about this? Is something going on? Are you getting Misaki a gift?"

"No, Aikawa was wondering, he has been doing so well at his job she wanted to do something special is all." Akihiko lied easily.

"Oh wow, his boss thinks that much of him. I am so proud of him. Have him call me later so I can talk to him."

"Well you see it is a secret right now until she surprises him. You know how he is with people making a fuss over him."

"You are right Usagi-san, I should ave known that. After the surprise have Misaki call me. I will congratulate him properly."

"I think that is an excellent idea. Maybe you can come over and we can do it together."

"Usagi, you always think of everything. That sounds perfect. As for your other question, Misaki made sure not to voice anything selfish so he never really said anything he wanted to do. I only know favorite foods because he learned to cook for himself and when it was just him, that's what he would make."

"That's alright; I have something to start with at least."

When he hung up the phone he saw the time and quickly went back to his office to work before Misaki got home. As he sat in his office he looked at the list of food. He was a horrible cook, but getting take out wouldn't mean as much. Maybe he could get someone to teach him to cook these few things just for that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Akihiko sat staring at his computer trying to think of someone who could teach him to cook other than Misaki. The only person he could think of was Hiroki's lover. Hiroki went on and on about how his boyfriend made delicious meals. He decided it was worth a shot and grabbed his cell phone.

"Hiroki"

"No this is Nowaki Kusama, Hiro-san is in the shower."

"Perfect, you are the one I was looking for anyway. This is Usami Akihiko, Hiroki's friend."

"Yes, I know who you are, what can I help you with." Nowaki was a little nervous as to why this man would be calling for him.

"Well you see the thing is, I need to do something special for my lover and I need to learn to cook a few dishes. Hiroki says your cooking is amazing. Would you be willing to teach me a few dishes?"

As Akihiko was asking, he tried to stay polite, even though he hated asking people for anything.

"Oh, you want me to show you how to cook?"

"Yes"

"Um, well I will make sure Hiro-san doesn't mind and we can start right away. I work odd hours at the hospital will that be a problem?"

"No, I work from home so you can call when you get off work and we can meet at your place."

"If it would be easier for me to meet you at your place I can just come over after work."

"No, I live with my lover and want it to be a surprise."

"That's great" Akihiko could hear the cheery man talking to Hiroki in the background, "Hiro-san, Usami-san is on the phone and I am going to teach him how to cook. Are you ok with that."

"Give me the phone Nowaki" Akihiko could hear the fumbling of the phone and Hiroki picked up.

"Akihiko, what are you up to, why do you need to learn how to cook, you never cared before and either got take out or didn't eat. What happened to your live in friend?"

"Hiroki, your lover…." Akihiko stressed the word lover, "…will explain why I need help with my cooking, trust me I will not interfere, I promise to be nice to you lover thank you lover after he has taught me these dishes." Akihiko knew Hiroki embarrassed easy and knew he was probably beet red on the other side of the phone.

"Yes well you better, you will answer to me if you upset him."

"Understood, thank you Hiroki, please give Nowaki-san my cell phone number to contact me when he can fit me in."

As Akihiko hung up the phone he heard the front door close shut. He looked at the computer and realized that he hadn't written anything today and if he was going to meet his deadline in two weeks so he could have the weekend with Misaki, he needed to get to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Misaki went up the stairs to Akihiko's office; he could hear typing and assumed he must be busy so walked back down the stairs to start making dinner. When dinner was ready, he climbed the stairs again, his body drained and tired from work, he knocked on the door and entered.

"Akihiko, dinner is ready, are you at a stopping point, or would you like your meal in here?"

Akihiko didn't even look up when he responded.

"In here, I am in the middle and can't quit right now." Misaki sighed and went down to fix his husband a plate. He was looking forward to spending time with Akihiko after his long day, but knew that he shouldn't interrupt his work if he was on a creative roll.

Misaki sat at the table by himself and ate his dinner; he then cleaned up the dishes and the kitchen and started to straighten the rest of the apartment. Once he finished he decided to just take a bath and then go to sleep. He was exhausted.

In the morning, he woke up and Akihiko's side of the bed was cold. He wandered down the hall and noticed his office light was still one. When he went in, Akihiko was still wearing his clothes from yesterday and had large bags under his eyes.

"Akihiko, have you slept at all yet?"

"No, not yet. I will though" Misaki sighed again, he hated when his lover exhausted himself to get his stories out.

"I am going to go cook breakfast, then when we are done eating you are going to go get some sleep." Misaki said this with a stern tone to let Akihiko know he meant business. The tone caused Akihiko to turn in his chair and look at the younger man. The firm set of his eyes did nothing to hide the worry in them.

Seeing this, Akihiko didn't even put up a fight knowing his lover worried for his heath.

"Ok, come get me when you have breakfast ready."

Misaki nodded and went down stairs to cook. After 20 minutes both men were at the table eating and enjoying the other's company. Akihiko occasionally got a faraway look in his eyes thinking about what else he needed to do for his plan. Misaki just assumed he was thinking about his novel and ignored it.

"Misaki, I am going to be having so meetings this week. They may be at odd hours, so I wanted to let you know."

"Um ok, what kind of meetings?"

"For the new novel I guess, Aikawa is setting them up and will call when I need to go to them."

"Ok, let me know if you need anything special for them." Misaki smiled at his lover.

Akihiko hated lying to Misaki, but this was for his surprise, he would just have to keep it up for a week and a half. Then he could confess all his preparations.

After Misaki left to go to work, giving strict orders for Akihiko to go to sleep, Akihiko went to their bedroom and lay down. He started thinking about how to give Misaki what he wanted. He knew it would be tough, but he had to find a way.

In the middle of a peaceful sleep his phone went off. He quickly grabbed it thinking it was Misaki.


	4. Chapter 4

"Usami-san, this is Nowaki, I just got off work and do not go back in until the midnight shift. Are you available now to start?"

"Yes, um… where do you live, I can head over."

"I live with Hiroki, you know where that is right."

"Yes, I will stop off and get the ingredients and head over there."

Akihiko quickly ran by the store and grabbed what they would need for the 3 dishes and drove to Hiroki and Nowaki's home.

"Nowaki-san, thank you again for this."

"It is no problem; I was so excited to hear Hiro-san talks about my cooking." The younger man smiled brightly.

"Well here is the list of what I need to learn how to cook."

"Alright, well first, Hiro-san said you don't cook much, how are your skills in the kitchen?"

"…"

"So let's start from the beginning then" Nowaki wondered if this was a good idea, he thought Hiro-san was joking when he said that Usami-san couldn't boil water.

After three hours of cooking, they decided to call it a day and Akihiko went back to his apartment. He wondered if he was going to be able to do this for Misaki, he thought maybe he should just get Hiroki's boyfriend to make it. Then he mentally slapped himself, "No this is for Misaki, I have to do it."

For the next week he was coming and going at all hours. Misaki was starting to wonder what was going on. Akihiko would leave in the middle of the day sometimes and then other times he would leave at 10:00 at night. These were weird hours for meetings to take place.

The next day at work he asked Aikawa about the meetings and she said she hasn't had any meetings for Akihiko this week. This shocked Misaki, but he covered it and stated that he was mistaken. Misaki didn't know what to think now, if Akihiko wasn't having meetings where was he going.

That night Akihiko got another call and stated he was going to a meeting. Misaki decided to follow him. He followed him to the grocery store and then to an apartment where a tall man with black hair answered the door. Misaki watched Akihiko hand the bags to the tall man and walk in. Misaki wanted to know what was going on so he tried to slide around to the window to see, however he tripped and fell right on top of someone.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry, I tripped."

"Watch where you are going." Misaki looked up and was staring face to face with Kamijo the devil.

"Sorry I was just leaving, please excuse me."

"Takahashi-kun? What are you doing here?" Misaki was surprised that Kamijo-sensei remembered him, but then remembered that he was friends with Akihiko.

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood at a friend's house and was about to walk to the train and thought I would cut through." Misaki tried to keep his voice calm.

"Alright, well, be careful heading home, Akihiko would kill me if you wound up hurt." Misaki scoffed, thinking sure except he is meeting some guy right now.

"Well I better be off to catch the train." Misaki walked a little ways waiting for Kamijo-sensei to turn around and he crouched behind a bush. He watched Kamijo walk into the same apartment that Akihiko went in to. Now Misaki was confused.

He took a taxi back to the apartment and went up to bed. He wouldn't figure it out tonight. There was no telling when Akihiko would be home.


	5. Chapter 5

Akihiko was worried when Hiroki said Misaki was outside the apartment complex when he got there. He knew that Misaki had started to suspect something and must have followed him. He decided to move his preparations up. He hadn't mastered the dishes, but they tasted good enough he hoped to impress his young lover.

Akihiko knew that Misaki would question him in the morning so he devised a plan to be out of the house when Misaki woke up.

When Misaki woke up he went looking for Akihiko, when he got down stairs he saw a note.

_Misaki-_

_I have gone to a meeting and will be back later today. I will see you after you get off work._

_Love,_

_Akihiko_

Misaki crumbled the letter and stormed to their room to get dressed for work. He slammed the door on the way out and muttered to himself about getting answers tonight.

Akihiko had gone to the store to pick up the ingredients, while he was preparing everything that he needed there was a buzz at the door.

"Tanaka, thank you for bringing this to me. I knew that I must have left it there. Was there any trouble finding it?"

"No Akihiko-sama, it was exactly where you said it would be."

"How is everything there?"

"Same as always Akihiko -sama, are you planning on giving this to your friend?"

"Yes, I want him to know me."

"I am so glad you have let someone in. I must be going sir."

"Thank you again Tanaka."

After Tanaka left, Akihiko went through getting the rest of the house ready. He straightened up the apartment, set the table, put a few items he bought for tonight in the bedroom, placed candles all over the apartment, and last started to cook the food. Half way through cooking he forgot part of the process and called Nowaki.

He didn't answer his phone so Akihiko called Hiroki.

"Hiroki, where is your boyfriend I forgot some steps and I need his help."

"He is at work Akihiko, and so am I. Figure it out yourself."

"I will call him at work then."

"Akihiko do no call…" He heard a dial tone. Akihiko had hung up. He would hear about this later he was sure.

Akihiko picked his phone back up and called the hospital Nowaki worked at. They wouldn't page him so he told them he had an emergency and needed to speak to him.

"This is Dr. Nowaki, what is the emergency?"

"Nowaki-san, its Usami-Akihiko, I forgot some steps and I need your help. Misaki will be home in a little bit and I have to finish this please help me." Akihiko was starting to sound frantic. This was not like him, he was always calm and cool, and so the Dr. took pity on him and walked him through the steps again.

After getting off the phone, Nowaki wondered what this kid did to Usami-san to get this kind of devotion. He made a note to get in contact with Misaki after this was over and compare notes. He would love Hiro-san to make a fuss about him.

Akihiko hung up and felt much better. He hadn't messed anything up, and he could still get everything done in time. Another 30 minutes passed and Akihiko noticed the time. It was getting close to time for Misaki to be getting home. Akihiko quickly turned out the lights in the apartment and lit the candles that were placed all around the apartment.

Returning to the kitchen, he finished the last steps on the dishes and took them to the table. Akihiko was getting tired; this was a lot of work. Just as he was about to head back to the living room he heard the front door slam shut. He knew Misaki was not going to be happy at the start since he ditched out this morning, but he hoped the rest would make up for it.


	6. Chapter 6

Akihiko walked into the living room to see a stunned Misaki looking around at the romantic setting.

"Wh-what's all this?"

"Surprise" Akihiko said as he moved to kiss his husband on the lips.

"Surprise, for what?"

"Come with me" Akihiko then led Misaki by the hand to the table where he sat down.

"Wow where did you get the food? They're all my favorites."

"I made them." Akihiko had a satisfied smile on his face at the shock on Misaki's.

"You made them? But you can't cook?"

"Well see that's the thing, I learned how to make these dishes."

"When? I haven't seen you cooking?"

"I had Hiroki's lover show me how to make them. I have been going there for the last week to learn how."

"Is that whet those meetings were about?" Akihiko looked down, he knew that Misaki could either get mad or be happy about this.

"Yes, I wanted to do this for you."

"Akihiko…" When Akihiko looked up Misaki had tears in his eyes.

"Well let's eat the food you prepared for us then. I am sure it is excellent." Misaki was a little worried he knew Akihiko was not that skilled in the kitchen.

When he took the first bite, it wasn't bad, it actually was decent. He quickly ate some of all three dishes and was quite surprised that his cooking-illiterate husband had made them.

"They were delicious, thank you for doing this for me."

"There is more" Akihiko pulled Misaki up from his chair and kissed him deeply before leading him into the living room. The candles still setting a romantic atmosphere, Akihiko took the bag he had set aside; he sat down and motioned for Misaki to do the same.

"I have two things to give you, but first I want to remind you of the promise you made before my birthday date that you would allow me to take you out and not complain about where we went or the cost of anything. Do you remember that?" Misaki sighed; he knew this would bite him in the ass later.

"Yes, but I don't need you to buy me things. I have plenty."

"I know, this is because I want to show you how special you are to me and how much I care about you."

Akihiko pulled the first item out of the bag. It was 2 small pieces of paper. He handed them to Misaki.

"Akihiko, are you kidding me?" He exclaimed when he looked at them.

"No, I want to do this for you."

"You are taking me to England?" He had a sound of disbelief in his voice.

"Yes, you wanted to go, and I want to share the experience with you. They are open ended so as soon as you can take time from work we will plan our trip, and remember no complaints about cost." Akihiko could see in his eyes that he was excited.

The younger man jumped across the space between them and hugged the older man and kissed him.

"Thank you Akihiko, this is the best present, but what is it for? It's not my birthday or anything."

"Well I wanted to do something special for you. You made my heart leap with your presents on my birthday and our anniversary that I wanted you to feel the same."

"Akihiko, you make me feel that way every day."

"Well I still have one present for you then we will relax."

"The first was too much; you don't have to give me anything else."

"This present didn't cost anything and it is something that I know you have wanted. I… I am not comfortable with my past and my family. It was a lonely time for me, but I want you to know all of me so here is my second present."

Akihiko pulled and old book out of the bag he was holding. He caressed the top of the book and handed it to Misaki. Misaki opened the book and read the first page then stared at Akihiko in shock.

"This is the journal I kept when I was a boy. I wrote stories in other notebooks, but this was my personal journal. I started keeping it right before we moved back to japan. There is a lot you may not want to know about, but I don't want to keep anything from you."

"Akihiko, you don't have to… I know it is hard for you…"

"No, I want you to know… You are the only one I want to tell this stuff to. So read it, and know that I am giving everything to you, my past, my present, and my future."

Tears welled in Misaki's eyes. He leaned in and passionately kissed the man he loved more than life itself.

"Akihiko, take me upstairs"


	7. Chapter 7

He didn't have to be told twice; he scooped his lover up bridal style and took him to the bedroom. When they arrived he gently put Misaki on his feet and kissed him deeply. As they continued their slow sensual kiss, Akihiko took his time undressing his young lover.

Once Misaki was undressed Akihiko moved them towards the bed.

"Lay down on your stomach" Akihiko commanded.

Misaki looked at him in confusion, but did as he was told. He soon felt the older man climb on top of him and straddle his hips. He smelled the oil before he felt the cool hands of his lover massaging strawberry scented oil in slow soothing circles into his skin. Misaki moaned his approval as Akihiko pushed a little harder to work out the stress in his muscles.

Akihiko was slowly working his way down Misaki's back and arms. He was trying to ignore the way each moan and pant from his other half went straight to his groin and was causing his erection to push painfully against his pants.

After finishing Misaki's back and arms he moved to work his legs, he rubbed from his feet up to his thigh. As he reached the inner thigh, Akihiko could tell that the man below him was turned on and wanted him to continue to the front. Akihiko had other ideas. He had bought flavored massage oil for tonight so he worked his way up from the inner thigh and on to the cute bum in front of him.

Massaging in slow circles like on his back each time sweeping closer to his lover tight pink hole, he dipped his fingers along the crack. Feeling this Misaki let out a deep groan and pushed his ass further up into Akihiko's hands.

Akihiko chuckled at his lover's impatience. He then leaned down and ran his tongue along the crack where his fingers had just left. Misaki gasped at the sensation and pushed back further. Akihiko taking this as a go ahead dipped his tongue to circle the puckered hole. He slowly laved his tongue across it, but not pushing in.

Misaki getting frustrated with the teasing let out a whimper.

"Please… Akihiko… uhh ng, I need more…"

Hearing this, Akihiko dipped his tongue just inside the opening while snaking his hand around and stroking Misaki's hard cock. The feeling of the two sensations caused the younger man to shiver and moan from deep in his throat.

The shiver caused Akihiko to start thrusting his tongue quicker into Misaki's hot entrance. He could feel the man on all fours writhing and coming close to release.

"God… Akihiko… I'm close… please" The desperation in his voice cause the older man to start stroking with a firmer hand while moving his mouth from his pucker and inserting his long finger. This new sensation threw Misaki screaming over the edge.

After he had calmed down, Akihiko still had his finger in Misaki's ass. He started to pump it in and out as he flipped Misaki over to face him. Misaki was looking up into those violet eyes lidded with lust and need; he put his hand around Akihiko's neck and pulled him down for a ferocious kiss.

Akihiko had added his other two fingers and was working them in and out, he removed his fingers and was about to position himself, but changed his mind. Instead he climbed up the bed and sat with his back against the headboard. He quickly situated the confused brunette on his lap. As he did this Misaki caught on and slowly pumped Akihiko's thick member and situated it right at his entrance. Misaki slowly slid down until it was fully encased.

After a few minutes to accommodate the intrusion, Misaki started to slowly rise up and sit back down. He was already hard again and his cock was leaking as he sped up. He started bouncing at a quick rhythm as he got comfortable with the movements; he leaned back and steadied himself on Akihiko's legs hitting his prostate on each downward thrust.

Akihiko always loved it when Misaki rode him. He liked watching his shy lover take control of his own pleasure. Seeing that he was working into a steady motion, Akihiko took hold of the man on top's member and started to stroke twisting on the upstroke and trying to stay in time with Misaki's movements.

Misaki started to feel his orgasm coming and his movements started to get erratic. Akihiko noticing this started thrusting up harder and deeper trying to send the other man into ecstasy. As Misaki hit his second orgasm and shot hot liquid all over the both of them, he realized he was being turned over again.

Akihiko flipped Misaki, he needed to release and he couldn't hold it any more. He pounded into Misaki's ass harder and deeper trying to reach his peak. Misaki now writhing in front of him had become hard again and couldn't take much more. He pushed up on the bed and looked over his shoulder.

Looking at his lover pounding him with pure lust in his eyes sent Misaki tumbling over the edge again, this time the squeezing of his entrance sent a shiver all the way down Akihiko's spine which exploded in his orgasm filling his small lover's hot hole to the brim.

The two collapsed hugging each other tightly while trying to catch their breath. When their heart rates were finally returning to normal, Misaki stared up at his husband.

"Thank you for everything tonight."

"Misaki, you mean more to me than anyone in the world. I want you to know all about me, but it is difficult for me to talk about."

"I understand. Thank you for finding a way."

"By the way, speaking of things that are difficult, I talked to Takahiro a few weeks ago and was wondering if you had decided when you wanted to tell him about us?"

Akihiko was a little nervous about this. He knew Misaki had reservations about telling his brother, but Akihiko didn't like hiding it. He was proud of what they had.

"Well I have been thinking about it and I think we should tell him before we go to England. Maybe we can invite him over for dinner and talk to him. It is going to start becoming difficult to hide it." As he said this he looked away thinking about what his brother's reaction would be.

"Misaki, you know that no matter what happens. I am always here for you."

"I know, I just don't want Nii-chan to be mad or stop being your friend. What if he doesn't accept it and won't see us anymore."

"I don't think he will do that. He just wants you to be happy. When he sees that you are, I am sure it will be fine." Akihiko smiled down at his husband.

"Thank you Akihiko."

"Anything for the man I love." The two drifted off to sleep cuddled together smiling.


End file.
